creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Illyiaverse
''The suns darken against an encroaching night. War beckons over vast distances. Mystery and fear in equal measure await. The ignorant forge justice, the bright beckon savagery. Welcome to a galaxy of small terrors. Listen to the Illyiaverse Introduction The Illyiaverse is set in a distant future where humanity has become so much more than it is now. Against the backdrop of a bleak yet terrifying galaxy, the various descendants of Mankind soar, battle and die in a complex and conflict-riven world. Earth lies in the grasp of the latest form of humanity, a xenophobic race insistent on comformity. The warp-gates that control interstellar travel are watched by those who cast disdain on all planet-dwellers. Backwater systems hold alien races, nutured by those who dwell on the border between enlightened and damned. And the vast reaches of space are being terraformed slowly by gene-men whose lives and souls are entrusted to machines. Each system holds its own horror and its own twist on the tale of the four humanities. Factions writhe and war brews. Union exists only for the ignorant. For all else, it is conflict. The Four Races of Man * The Gene-Men The Gene-Men are deemed the most populous of all humankind. They were the first explorers and the first colonists, sent in their droves to populate the galaxy by a humankind that felt its time was ending. Thousands of worlds have been made alike by the terraforming project, and trillions of devoted Gene-Men pray faithfully to the Vessels that created them and their worlds, in the long crusade that even now continues. * The Ilviathi The Second Race of Man are an ethereal, dispassionate race as cold as the stars they live amongst. They are the result of a huge shift in mankind's priorities as planets became viewed not as homes but prisons, shunned in favour of life in the stars. The advent of warp technology and the speed at which new vessels could spread across the galaxy separated them from their home, and freed them to become masters of cold science and technology, going so far as to close forever the gates to ignorant Sol. * The Guldrian The Third Race of Man was as enlightened as those that preceded them, but felt their souls bound to honest earth and life rather than cold steel. They flowed through their new warp-gates to far systems, seeking worlds where they could live. It is the Guldrian alone that accept alien races into their midst, treating the foreign and strange as brothers closer than their fellow humans, and guarded by savage warriors that are but part human. * The Deligoryan The Fourth Race of Man was born in violence and bloodshed, as visionaries lead a reformation on a divided, corrupt Earth. Through unity and a strict, unbending code on genetics and law, the new race was united under an empire greater than any in history, with the Fourth Race spreading to thousands of worlds and dominating trillions of souls. Category:Illyiaverse